The sport of kings and wizards
by Slenderella S. Steel
Summary: Die 43 jährige Rose Weasley hat, sehr zum Ärger ihrer Eltern, einen sehr eigenwilligen Beruf ergriffen, sie trainiert Vollblut Hippogreife und das nicht gerade unerfolgreich. Doch Anfang der Saison will ihr nichts mehr gelingen, was wohl auch die Schuld ihres Stalljockeys, Albus Potter ist. Und nicht nur ihr Stalljockey, auch der Präsident des Jockey Clubs, Draco Malfoy...
1. Über den Vollblut Hippogreif

_Disclaimer: Alle H.P Chars, die ich hier benutze gehören der Rowling. Das System des Rennsports gehört eben dem und die ganzen wissenschaftlichen Thesen habe ich mir, angelehnt an die Rennleitung und das Buch des großartigen Tesio, aus den Fingern gesogen. Es ist also Quatsch :D. Begonnen hat das eigentlich mit einem OS für den Rudelkalender _ .de/s/4f77f9d60000a389067007d0/3 _allerdings hatte ich immer im Hinterkopf, den Sport der Könige zu etablieren. Warum auch nicht? Zauberer sind schrecklich einseitig mit ihrem ewigen Quidditch. Ich benutze, sofern es geht deutsche Begriffe, auch für die Instanzen des Rennsystems._

..::~::..

_The sport of kings and wizards_

..::~::..

Der Vollblut Hippogreif – Throroughbred Hippogryph

Die Zucht von Vollblut Hippogreifen ist ein Produkt des Zufalls, deren Anfang c.a vor 28 Jahren datiert ist. Gründervater der Vollblut Hippogreifzucht ist das englische Vollblut Frankel, der von Galileo stammt, einem der bedeutendsten Vererber der nichtmagischen Rennpferdezucht. Nachdem Frankel durch einen, im Stutbuch nicht näher definierten, Vorfall an ein Hippogreifweibchen herangeführt wurde, gilt diese als eingetragene Stammmutter, der Besitzer erkannte das Potenzial dieser ausnehmend zähen und schnellen, aber flugunfähigen Bastarde und gründete er die Züchtervereinigung für Vollblut Hippogreife, den Jockey Club für magische Galopprennen.

Ein Stutbuch wurde angelegt und die Zwillinge des Hippogreifweibchens Silberschwinge, Set on Fire und Sorilea wurden als erste in das Stutbuch eingetragen. Kurz darauf beschloss man, einen weiteren Vollbluthengst in das Stutbuch aufzunehmen. Zu diesem Zweck erwarb Draco Malfoy, der Präsident des Direktoriums, aus Deutschland einen Hengst namens Kamsin, somit sind in der Vollblut Hippogreif Zucht mittlerweile einige erfolgreiche Linien der nichtmagischen Vollblutzucht etablieren, sowohl Monsuns erfolgreiche Linie, als auch Galileos, der Northern Dancer Blut führt. Frankel führt mütterlicherseits ebenso Danehill Blut, was die bedeutendsten Linien der nichtmagischen Vollblutzucht mit der der Vollblut Hippogreifzucht vereint.

Man wählte bewusst noch einen weiteren „Nicht" Hippogreif, da die Bastarde immer noch zu schwer gebaut waren und man fürchtete, sie könnten nicht den nötigen Speed entwickeln, ebenso waren die Krallen des hippogreifschen Erbes immer noch zu starr und hinderlich bei Geschwindigkeiten jenseits der 60 km/h am Boden.

Der moderne Vollbluthippogreif geht nun also auf diese Paarung zurück. Das Exterieur des Vollbluthippogreifs unterscheidet sich damit nun deutlich von seinem Vorfahren, dem gemeinen Hippogreif. Die Röhrbeine sind schmaler und das Gefieder ist kürzer und glatter. Oftmals ist der Übergang zum Fell fließend und nicht mit bloßem Auge erkennbar. Der Schnabel wurde stumpfer und die Augen größer, während die Flügel verkümmerten.

Vollblut Hippogreife besitzen nicht mehr die Fähigkeit zu fliegen, die Flügel sind klein und werden während des Rennens am Körper festgeschnallt, damit keine Unfälle passieren, nachdem der ,eigentlich sichere, Derbysieger von 2023 auf der Zielgerade nach einem Flügelschlag eines gegnerischen Tieres stürzte.

Ein wichtiges Augenmerk bei der Veredlung der Tiere lag, in den Anfängen der Zucht, auf den Krallen, die dringend entschärft werden mussten, denn mit ihnen konnten die frühen Vollblut Hippogreife nicht nur ihre Gegner, sondern auch sich selbst heftig verletzen.

Der moderne Hippogreif besitzt zwar noch Krallen, um den Grip zu wahren, haben jedoch nichts mehr mit den bedrohlichen Klauen ihrer Vorväter gemeinsam. Sie werden regelmäßig gestutzt und geschnitten, um sämtlichen Unfällen vorzubeugen.


	2. Rennordnung

Die wichtigsten Regeln im Überblick (Auszüge aus der Rennordnung):

Über Magie auf der Rennbahn:

(...)

3 Jedwede Magie ist, sobald das Rennen gestartet wurde, verboten, es sei denn:

Nr. 45 Ein Vollblut Hippogreif wird verletzt und benötigt medizinische Versorgung auf dem Geläuf

4 Nur autorisiertes Personal ist berechtigt, während eines Renntages einen Zauberstab zu tragen. Besucher müssen ihren Zauberstab im Büro zur Aufbewahrung und Registrierung abgeben. Zauberstäbe von Aktiven werden Stichprobenartig auf etwaige Dopingzauber, Schadenszauber oder andere, den Rennverlauf entscheidende Zaubersprüche überprüft.

5 Den Jockeys ist es untersagt im Rennen ihren Zauberstab mitzuführen. Der entsprechende Trainer des Tieres trägt dafür die Verantwortung.

(...)

Teilnahmebedingungen:

17 Der Vollblut Hippogreif muss im Stutbuch des Jockey Clubs eingetragen sein

(...)

19 der Vollblut Hippogreif ist ab zwei Jahren startberechtigt. Das maximale Alter zur Teilnahme an Rennen beträgt 12, es sei denn:

Nr. 117 Siehe Regelung für Hindernis- und Jagdrennen

Gewichtsverteilung:

55 Das GAG ist ein theoretisches Gewicht, das von den vom Jockey Club beauftragten Ausgleichern (Handicappern) am Ende jeder Rennsaison für jeden Vollblut Hippogreif, ermittelt wird. Grundgedanke des GAG ist, dass unter diesen Gewichten alle Tiere gleiche Chancen auf den Sieg haben bzw. alle gleichzeitig das Ziel überqueren würden.

Rennbahnen:

117 In Absprache mit dem nichtmagischen Jockey Club der Muggel werden Hippogreifrennen nur auf eigenen Rennbahnen praktiziert, da die Hippogreife dem Geläuf enorm schaden und die Muggelabwehr an diesen Orten schwer zu realisieren ist.

Registrierte Rennbahnen für Hippogreifrennen sind:

Bristol Parc in Bristol

Birkenhead Greens in Birkenhead

The Pitch in Leeds (Derby)

Aberdeen Field in Aberdeen (Oaks)

Galway Parc in Galway (irisches Derby)

Westpoint Field in Scarborough (2000 Guineas)

(...)

Reiter/Jockeys/Besitzer/Trainer:

226 An Vollblut Hippogreif Rennen darf nur teilnehmen, wer eine Lizenz, ausgestellt vom Jockey Club besitzt. Diese erwirbt man durch die Amateurprüfung oder durch eine abgeschlossene Lehre in einem Rennstall.

(...)

228 Zum Training eines Vollbluthippogreifes ist nur berechtigt, wer beim Jockey Club eingetragener Trainer ist und die entsprechende Prüfung abgelegt hat – siehe Regelung Public Trainer/Besitzertrainer

(...)

Verstöße gegen die RO:

473 Ein Ordnungsmittel wird gegen denjenigen angewandt, der einen Verstoß im Sinne der Nr. 474 bis 498 schuldhaft, dh. vorsätzlich oder fahrlässig begangen hat.

474 Einen Verstoß begeht,

wer das Ansehen des Rennsports oder der Hippogreif Vollblutzucht grob schädigt,

wer im Zucht oder Rennbetrieb einen Betrug begeht oder versucht,

wer zum Widerstand gegen eine Bestimmung der Rennordnung oder eine in ihrem Rahmen erlassene Durchführungsbestimmung , Richtlinie oder Entscheidung aufwiegelt oder versucht,

(...)

wer sich gegen einem Mitglied oder einem Beauftragten des Jockey Clubs (...) grob ungebührlich benimmt,

(...)

wer einer Vorschrift des Tierschutzgesetzes (sowohl Muggelgesetze als auch das erlassene Gesetz vom Ministerium der Zauberei) oder seiner Ausführungsverordnung zuwiderhandelt.


	3. Prolog

Rose Weasley grübelte seit Stunden über ihrem Pergament. Ihr Kopf war leergefegt und immer wieder reihte sich ein sinnloser Satz an den anderen. Drei Arbeitsreiter. Drei! Wie sollte sie diesem reichen verwöhnten Söhnchen nur erklären, dass sein Hippogreif nicht händelbar war und damit nicht trainierbar? Dieser Mann hatte 10000 Galleonen für das Tier hingeblättert und seine Abstammung war exquisit, doch es hatte ihr in den letzten drei Wochen nur Ärger gemacht. Drei Arbeitsreiter hatte das Tier ins St. Mungos gebracht. Das konnte sie nicht länger verantworten. Aber was hatte ihr Lehrmeister immer gesagt? Jedes Tier könne laufen. Man müsse nur wissen, wie man es dazu bringt. Doch an diesem Vollblut Hippogreif hatte sie sich die Zähne ausgebissen.

„Miss Weasley?", hörte sie die vertraute Stimme ihres Assistenztrainers Anthony Longbottom.

Nach all den Jahren, die er schon hier war, bewahrte er seine höfliche respektvolle Art beinahe schon krampfhaft. Rose hatte ihm mehrfach das Du angeboten, doch Anthony wollte davon nichts hören.

„Ich habe die Nennungen für das Wochenende an den Jockey Club weitergegeben. Ich hoffe das ist in Ordnung für Sie."

Rose nickte: „Natürlich ist es das."

Sie selbst hätte heute wohl nicht mehr daran gedacht.

„Sag Mal, Anthony. Was hältst du von Charge?", folgte sie einer Eingebung.

„Guter Kerl. Bisschen schwer zu händeln."

„Schwer? Oder gar nicht?", wollte sie wissen.

„Schwer", war seine knappe Antwort.

„Wir brauchen also einen besseren Reiter?"

Anthony runzelte die Stirn und sah Rose ein wenig hilflos an.

„Bei allem Respekt, Miss Weasley, das denke ich schon lange. Unsere Arbeitsreiter sind... nicht schlecht, aber sie sind auch nicht gut. Und unser Stalljockey..."

„Sprich nicht weiter, das möchte ich nicht hören!", herrschte Rose ihn an.

Keine Kritik an Albus. Bloß keine Kritik an ihm. Das könnte sie heute nicht mehr ertragen.

„Schön. Aber wir brauchen dringend einen erfahreneren Arbeitsreiter. Einen, der nicht gleich schreiend davon rennt, nur weil ein Hippogreif mal mit dem Schweif wedelt."

„Das könnte ich arrangieren", entgegnete sie.

In ihrem Kopf tanzten nun einige Namen von Arbeitsreitern, die sie aus anderen Ställen kannte, immerhin, Weasley Stables war ein bekannter Trainingsbetrieb, hatte Rose nicht 4 Derbysieger innerhalb der letzten 10 Jahre gestellt? Zwei Oaks Siegerinnen, ein St. Leger Sieger und drei 2000 Guineas Sieger komplettierten ihren Erfolg. Nicht zu vergessen, die zahlreichen Sieger in anderen Rennen. Doch dieses Jahr war ihr noch nicht viel geglückt. Und wenn sie Anthony Glauben schenken sollte, dann lag das an ihren Reitern, sowohl denen zu Haus, als auch denen auf der Rennbahn und ihr Stalljockey war nun einmal Albus Potter, der seine Leidenschaft für Galopprennen nur einem dummen Streich von Rose zu verdanken hatte. Rose war sich nicht sicher, ob sie stolz darauf sein sollte, die eigentliche „Begründerin" der Vollblut Hippogreifzucht zu sein, oder sich immer noch dafür schämen sollte.

Aber allgemein galt Scorpius' Vater, Draco Malfoy als Begründer der Zucht und der altehrwürdige Herr saß immer noch auf dem obersten Sessel des Jockey Clubs und regelte dort seine, wie sie vermutete, schmutzigen Geschäfte. Anders konnte Rose sich den plötzlichen Erfolg von Scorpius als Besitzer und auch Trainer, nicht erklären.

„Ich werde sehen, wo ich einen Ersatzmann herbekomme", sagte Rose abschließend, auch wenn sie noch keinen konkreten Reiter im Sinn hatte.

Anthony nickte und verschwand aus ihrem Büro.


	4. Albus und Rose

„Lass ihn nur einen kurzen Sprint ab dem Bogen gehen, mir reicht es schon, wenn er dich nicht sofort in den Dreck setzt", raunte Rose Albus früh am nächsten Morgen zu, als ihr Stalljockey zum ersten Mal seit drei Monaten wieder in Charges Sattel saß.

„Und sieh zu, dass du ihn bis zum Bogen in einem ruhigen Galopp hältst", fügte sie strenger hinzu.

Albus nickte lediglich und richtete seine Kappe.

Rose musterte ihre verbliebenen zwei Arbeitsreiter – was für ein erbärmliches Lot* sie da noch hatte. Die andere Hälfte lag im St. Mungos mit heftigen Biss und Schnittwunden von Charge, auch wenn das Tier sich jetzt ganz friedlich benahm.

„Ihr beide geht Kopf Kopf Start -Ziel", wies sie Kelly Greengrass und Gwendoline Wu, ihre chinesische Arbeitsreiterin an.

Die Mädchen nickten ihr zu und ließen die Vollblüter antraben, während Albus schon fast die Sandbahn erreicht hatte.

„Miss Weasley, ich glaube nicht, dass es eine gute Idee war, Albus auf Charge zu setzen", meldete sich Anthony nach einer Weile zu Wort.

Rose ignorierte seinen Kommentar geflissentlich, aber Anthony schien die Sache ernst zu sein.

„Lassen Sie Gwendoline Charge reiten. Die hat auch Sparkling Wind geknackt."

„Und er hat sich ein Bein gebrochen", brummte sie und nahm das magische Fernglas zur Hand. „Anthony, lass es gut sein. Albus reitet Charge das nächste Mal im Rennen und ich brauche nicht noch mehr Unkenrufe."

„Lassen Sie einen anderen Jockey reiten", bettelte Anthony nun schon beinahe.

„Falls es dir nicht entgangen ist, will kaum ein Jockey momentan für uns reiten. Scorpius hat eine Menge Blödsinn herum erzählt."

Anthony hob eine Augenbraue.

„Hat er?"

„Oh ja. Eine Menge Unfug. Wir haben eine Menge Reitgelder unterschlagen."

Er sah sie ungläubig an.

„Das behauptet er wirklich? Dagegen müssen sie sich wehren, Miss!"

Rose zuckte die Schultern und setzte erneut das Fernglas an.

„Dagegen kann ich mich nicht wehren, mir glaubt doch keiner. Auch dafür sorgt klein Malfoy. Stand sogar groß in der Magic Rider*"

Anthony seufzte und hob nun sein eigenes Fernglas als Gwendoline und Kelly die Startstelle erreichten. Albus war bereits weit enteilt und näherte sich dem oberen Bogen, allerdings jetzt schon viel zu schnell. Rose versuchte mit dem Fernglas ihren Jockey zu fokussieren. Ein Glück, dass die Dinger eine Aufnahmefunktion hatten. Aber auch so sah sie alles Nötige. Albus tat nichts, um Charge zurückzuhalten. Er verharrte ruhig im Sattel und bemühte sich nicht einmal darum, das Tier langsamer werden zu lassen. Und Charge wurde immer schneller.

Taktvoll ignorierte Anthony ihr zornesrotes Gesicht und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit den beiden Mädchen zu, die ihre Anweisungen zumindest ausführen konnten.

Aber Roses Augen waren nur auf Albus gerichtet. Wie konnte er nur seine Reitorder derartig missachten? Was war in ihn gefahren? Und wieso hatte sie das nicht so richtig bemerkt?

„Der soll mir mal zurück in den Stall kommen. Ich will den Rest gar nicht sehen", knurrte sie böse und stapfte schnellen Schrittes davon, Richtung Stallungen.

„Miss...", begann Anthony doch Rose fuhr ihm ins Wort.

„Ich will nichts mehr hören! Morgen schreibst du Charge zu Gwendoline auf die Lottafel*."

„Jawohl", antwortete ihr Assistenztrainer und wandte sich wieder den Hippogreifen zu, die nun kehrt gemacht hatten und im lockeren Trab auf den Ausgang zukamen. Albus Tier hatte sich keine ruhigere Gangart aufzwingen lassen und Rose vermutete, dass Albus auch gar nicht versuchte zu bremsen, so galoppierte das Tier immer noch munter umher und ließ sich auch nicht wenden.

„Wenn er drei Runden macht, bekommt er von mir einen Tritt in den Hintern und die Kündigung von dir", setzte sie noch einmal nach und wandte sich dann von dem Elend auf der Bahn ab.

„Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?", fauchte Rose ungehalten und knallte ihrem Stalljockey die Reitpeitsche vor die Füße.

„Rose, ich...", begann Albus, doch Rose wollte keine lahmen Entschuldigungen mehr hören.

„Du machst dir nicht mal die Mühe, deinen Hippogreif zu bremsen. Faul auf dem Pferd sitzen kann sogar unser Stift*! Und der sieht dabei hübscher aus, das kannst du mir glauben."

„Rose, hör mir doch erst mal zu..."

„Nein, das tue ich nicht. Jetzt hörst du mir zu. Ich bin deine Trainerin und meine Anweisung lautet jetzt zuhören. Aber daran hältst du dich ja gerne nicht! Ich bin es leid, mich für dich entschuldigen zu müssen. Entweder du reitest jetzt so, wie ich es von dir gewohnt bin oder du kannst dir jemand anderen suchen, der deine Starallüren mitmacht, denn ich mache es nicht mehr. Frag doch Scorpius, der hat sicher Arbeit für dich."

„Hast du mir jemals zugehört? Ich habe dir immer gesagt, dass Charge und ich nicht zusammenpassen. Er mag mich nicht."

„Papperlapapp. Ein guter Jockey kann jedes Pferd reiten."

„Reiten, aber nicht damit siegen", konterte er.

„Aha. Und was ist deine Entschuldigung, warum du den Ritt auf Belura vergeigt hast? Oder das Zweijährigenrennen mit Drowning Water? Die konnte nicht verlieren."

„Du siehst doch, dass sie es kann. Ich wurde angaloppiert und das weißt du auch."

Hatte er ihr das gesagt? Daran konnte sich Rose gar nicht mehr erinnern. Oder wollte sie es einfach nur nicht.

„Was ich damit sagen will, ist, dass ich es leid bin, dich ständig zu verteidigen. Ich musste der Magic Rider einige unangenehme Fragen über dich beantworten. Auch über dein Privatleben."

„Mein Privatleben geht nur mich etwas an."

„Dann hättest du nicht Championjockey 2032, 2033 und 2035 werden dürfen", tobte sie. „Was ist überhaupt mit deiner blöden Tussi?"

„Nichts", erwiderte er zerknirscht. „Und nenn sie nicht immer blöde Tussi."

„Auf meinem Grund und Boden nenne ich sie, wie sie will", herrschte Rose ihn an. „Also, warum posiert sie mit Reginald Flint auf dem Titel der Hexenwoche?"

Albus' Ehefrau – Druella Rosier, Albus allein wusste, was er an der hinterhältigen Slytherin gut gefunden hatte, war DER Star einer beliebten Seifenoper im magischen Fernsehen. Jeder kannte die Frau. Und da ihr Mann nicht minder berühmt war, gab es immer ein paar Schlagzeilen über die beiden. Und die Schlagzeilen der letzten Monate sahen ganz so aus, als habe betrüge Druella Albus in der Öffentlichkeit. Immerhin war das nicht das erste Bild, das Rose von ihr mit Reginald Flint gesehen hatte und sie las die Klatschblätter nicht oft.

„Sie verarscht dich! Lern damit klarzukommen, sonst muss ich mir jemand anderen suchen. Und das sage ich nicht, weil es mir Spaß macht, sondern weil es mein absoluter ernst ist."

„Du hast leicht reden, du hast ja keinen Mann", entgegnete Albus kühl. „Du weißt doch gar nicht wie das ist."

„Ich weiß eine Menge."

Hielt er sie für eine Nonne? Nur weil sie jetzt gerade keinen Mann an ihrer Seite hatte, hieß das doch nicht, dass sie aus Stein war.

„Sie... ist schwanger."

Rose schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen.

„Himmel, Albus, sieh zu, dass du sie loswirst. Das Kind ist doch eh nicht von dir", antwortete sie ganz unverblümt.

„Wann bist du eigentlich so..."

„Sprich es ruhig aus!"

„Schön! So scheiße geworden! Darf ich jetzt gehen?"

„Ja", tobte Rose. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob du wiederkommen darfst! Raus mit dir!"

Fluchtartig verließ Albus das Büro und Rose hätte ihm am liebsten den schweren Derbypokal hinterher geworfen, der auf ihrem Schreibtisch thronte.

Anthony räusperte verlegen aus dem Hintergrund.

„Miss Weasley, ihre Mutter ist am Telefon."

„Telefon?"

Sie vergaß ständig, dass sie eins hier im Büro hatte. Diese Muggelerfindung machte alles nur noch hektischer.

„Ja."

Anthony reichte ihr das schnurlose Gerät und Rose nahm es in die Hand, als sei es etwas besonders ekeliges.

„Hallo Mom", nuschelte Rose in den Apparat.

„Hallo Schatz. Wie geht es dir?"

In Hermine Weasleys Stimme schwang, wie immer, seitdem Rose sich zu diesem Beruf entschlossen hatte, große Besorgnis mit.

„Nicht so gut", erwiderte sie ehrlich.

Rose hatte ihre Mutter schon als Kind nicht belügen können und heute konnte sie es noch viel weniger.

„Wieso? Was ist denn los?"

„Ach, Ärger mit Albus."

„Kind, das geht doch nun seit Jahren so...", begann ihre Mutter, doch Rose hörte schon nicht mehr zu.

Was jetzt kam, war jedes Mal gleich. Sie sollte endlich diesen närrischen Beruf aufgeben, der ihr nur Ärger machte und sesshaft werden. Wenn möglich mit Albus, der sei doch immer schon unglücklich mit seiner Frau gewesen und so weiter und so fort. Woher ihre Mutter diese Weisheiten nahm wusste Rose nicht. Und was eine, sonst so tolerante Frau, wie ihre Mutter, gegen ihre Berufswahl hatte, verstand sie auch nicht.

„Mom, das hatten wir doch schon hundert Mal", fiel sie ihrer Mutter nach einer angemessenen Zeit ins Wort. „Ich höre mit dem Rennsport nicht auf und aus Albus mache ich mir auch nichts. Nicht so wie du das denkst. Er ist mein Stalljockey und wenn er so weiter macht, nicht mehr lange."

*Lot = Gruppe von Pferden

*Magic Rider = Zeitung des Jockeyclubs für Vollblut Hippogreif Rennen

*Lottafel = da kriegen die Reiter ihre Pferde für den Tag zugeteilt (oder eben die Hippogreife)


	5. Ein Ultimatum

Vor diesem Mittwochabend fürchtete Rose sich ganz besonders. Sie hatte drei Vollblut Hippogreife in Birkenhead genannt und bereits das erste Tier wieder gestrichen, nachdem die Hippogreif Stute sich beim Verladen derartig verletzt hatte, dass Anthony den Heiler hatte rufen müssen, da selbst seine respektablen Heilkünste nicht mehr ausgereicht hatten. Der rechte Hinterhof war merkwürdig gespalten und ein kleines Stück davon fehlte. Ein Heiler bekam das natürlich wieder hin, doch der würde automatisch Boxenruhe verordnen, somit fiel Sorbonne aus.

Machte nur noch zwei Starter für ihren einst so glanzvollen Stall. Und ein Stalljockey, der noch nicht aufgetaucht war.

„Ich schwöre es ihm, wenn er nicht pünktlich für seinen ersten Ritt zur Waage kommt, dann fliegt er raus", drohte Rose nun schon das hundertste Mal vor sich hin.

„Miss Weasley, Albus kommt sicher", versuchte ihre Arbeitsreiterin Gwendoline ihr gut zuzureden.

„Gwen, ich bin kein Hippogreif, mich brauchst du mit diesen belanglosen Floskeln nicht umschmeicheln", knurrte sie ungnädig und überließ Gwendoline den grauen Vollblut Hippogreif Prairie Wings, der wenigstens anständig auf den Transporter kraxelte. Warum hatte eigentlich noch niemand bessere Transporter für Vollblut Hippogreife erfunden? Die ungleichen Beinpaare hatten ein ziemliches Problem mit diesen Rampen.

„Ich kann Albus anrufen, wenn Sie wollen", bot Gwendoline aus dem Hänger an.

Rose, die sich dieser blöden Muggelspielerei namens Handy eigentlich verweigerte, seufzte, nickte dann aber, bis ihr einfiel, dass Gwendoline, im Transporter, das natürlich nicht sehen konnte.

„Ruf ihn an."

Gwendoline kletterte aus der Vordertür des Transporters nach draußen und machte sich an dem kleinen Gerät zu schaffen, während Rose noch einmal die Ketten überprüfte, die den Vollblut Hippogreif an Ort und Stelle halten sollten.

„Wo bleibt Sterna?", rief sie in die Stallungen hinein.

Anthony, mit dem entsprechenden Vollblut Hippogreif folgte.

„Ich komme, Miss Weasley", antwortete Anthony, höflich wie immer.

Die Hufe klapperten auf dem Asphalt.

„Er sagt er kommt direkt zur Bahn, er appariert in die Jockeystube", teilte Gwendoline ihr mit.

„Was soll denn das?", fauchte Rose. „Das war nicht abgemacht."

„Er sagt, es geht seiner Frau nicht gut und er möchte sie nur so lange allein lassen wie möglich."

Rose antwortete darauf nicht. Druella ging es vermutlich nicht schlechter als sonst, doch hatte sie sich wohl in den Kopf gesetzt, ihren Mann an der Arbeit zu hindern. Vermutlich wollte sie noch ein wenig für den Abwärtstrend seiner sonst recht vorbildlichen Karriere tun. Dieses hassenswerte Weib! Ja, Rose hasste Druella, auch wenn sie das niemandem gegenüber je zugegeben hätte. Vielleicht hatte sie diese impulsive Seite von ihrem Vater geerbt, doch wenn man dem Rest ihrer Familie Glauben schenken sollte, dann hatte auch ihre Mutter diesen jähzornigen Zug an sich, auch wenn Rose den nie im Leben jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

„Lass uns fahren, Gwen", seufzte sie resigniert. „Es bringt ja doch nichts. Zur Not frage ich Adam Lovegood, der hat keine volle Karte."

„Der reitet auch merkwürdig", kommentierte Anthony das Geschehen.

Das Anthony aber auch immer recht haben musste. Adam Lovegood war ein merkwürdiger kleiner Mann, mit recht abstrusen Ideen, die er, sehr zum Leidwesen von Trainer und Besitzer, auch gern mal mitten im Rennen heraushängen ließ. Der hatte zu Recht keine volle Karte!

In den Stallungen der Birkenhead Greens herrschte heute Hochbetrieb. Der Renntag war erst vor kurzem ins Programm genommen worden und jeder Trainer lechzte nach einem Renntag unter der Woche, immerhin war das wieder eine neue Möglichkeit, Geld zu verdienen.

„Wir haben 36 und 37", las Rose Gwendoline vor und reichte ihr den Strick von Prairie Wings. „Bring ihn schon mal rein, Anthony kommt mit Sterna nach. Aber mach die Klappe zu, der versucht dir sonst durch die Wand zu gehen."

Gemächlich setzte Rose sich in Bewegung und beobachtete mit geschultem Blick die anderen Tiere, die zum Teil schon in den Gästeboxen standen.

Sie erkannte die rotbraunen Farben von Edgar Hughes, eines in Aberdeen ansässigen Trainers, der nur eigene Pferde besaß und sich nie mit Besitzern herumärgern musste. Manchmal beneidete sie ihn dafür, denn manche von Roses Besitzern waren anstrengend. Da waren zum Beispiel die Trelawneys, die vier Tiere bei ihr im Training hatten, aber grundsätzlich das Ergebnis eines jeden Rennens auspendeln wollten.

Aber Hughes war in Ordnung, ein Championtitel, einmal Vollblut Hippogreif des Jahres, mehr hatte er nicht vorzuweisen, aber ein angenehmer Zeitgenosse.

Zu ihrem Ärger konnte sie aber auch die silbergrünen Farben von Malfoy Senior erkennen, der beste Kunde seines Sohnes. Hatte Klein Malfoy überhaupt noch andere Kunden? Vermutlich nicht. Rose hatte die Trainingsliste ihres Konkurrenten schon länger nicht mehr überprüft. Das sollte sie nach dem heutigen Renntag dringend nachholen.

Von irgendwoher hörte sie Scorpius' ätzende Stimme, die sich gedanklich sofort ausblendete.

Ruhig Blut, dachte sie. Nur nicht aufregen. Er wird nach Albus fragen. Und nach den unterschlagenen Reitgeldern. Vielleicht wird er auch irgendetwas gegen deine Kleidung sagen, was einem Malfoy ebenso alles einfällt, wenn der Tag lang ist.

„Mach die Decke ab", kommandierte Rose ihre Arbeitsreiterin und öffnete die zweite Boxentür für Sterna.

„Weasley!", hörte sie die Stimme, die sie am meisten hasste.

Rose zog es vor, Scorpius zu ignorieren und wies Anthony an, Sterna in die Box zu führen.

„Wo ist denn dein Jockey, Weasley?", höhnte Scorpius Malfoy munter weiter, natürlich in einer Lautstärke, die wirklich jeder mitbekommen konnte.

Ach, warum musste man nur immer seinen Zauberstab beim Betreten der Rennbahn abgeben? Jetzt, ein kleiner Fluch, im richtigen Moment und der elende Angeber könnte seine Zunge verschlucken. Sie hätte ihn am besten frühzeitig von der höchsten Zinne Hogwarts' geschubst, so viel war sicher.

„Geh Albus abholen, er muss gleich kommen", flüsterte Rose Anthony zu, der sich daraufhin auf den Weg zur Jockeystube machte.

„Hey, Weasley, ich rede mit dir."

„Das hat jeder mitbekommen", antwortete Rose entnervt.

Tatsächlich hatten bereits einige Tierpfleger und Trainer aufgehorcht und neugierig die Köpfe aus den Gästeboxen gesteckt.

„Wo ist dein Jockey?"

„Warum willst du das wissen?", fragte Rose desinteressiert und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Vielleicht will ich ihn mir ausborgen."

„Nur zu, frag ihn. Du kannst ihn buchen wann immer du willst. Für seine Ritte ist er selbst verantwortlich."

Scorpius schien einen Moment aus dem Konzept gebracht zu sein, denn er hatte wohl gehofft, dass Rose auch nur irgendwo das Wort Geld oder Kosten erwähnen würde. Malfoys waren ja so einfach zu durchschauen. Man wusste sehr schnell, worauf sie hinaus wollten. Ziemlich vorhersehbar und unter normalen Umständen amüsant. Aber Rose war derzeit nicht in der Verfassung, sich über irgendetwas zu amüsieren.

„Was hast'n da mitgebracht?", fragte Klein Malfoy, der zwei Köpfe größer als Rose selber war, aber sie nannte ihn, in Gedenken an Hogwarts, immer noch so.

„Vollblut Hippogreife", erwiderte sie kühl.

Wo blieb Anthony mit Albus? Solange sie hier untätig herum stand, würde Malfoy sie weiter vollquatschen, so viel war klar.

„Ich hab gehört Druella geht es nicht gut", wechselte Scorpius das Thema, vermutlich um ihr endlich etwas Interessantes zu entlocken.

Rose vergaß ständig, dass die Rosiers und die Malfoys miteinander bekannt und verwandt waren. Es hätte sie nicht sehr gewundert, wenn Scorpius Druella irgendwie beeinflusst hätte, damit Albus dem Renntag fernbliebe, doch Albus versicherte ihr stets aufs Neue, dass Druella _so _ja gar nicht wäre. Rose war sich dennoch sicher, dass die Frau ihres Sandkastenfreundes genau _so _war.

Gottlob erlöste Anthony sie aus dieser Lage, der mit Albus im Schlepptau um die Ecke bog.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich", rief sie und wandte Scorpius demonstrativ den Rücken zu.

„Wir haben uns beeilt", war Anthonys diplomatische Antwort.

Rose nickte kurz und wandte sich an Albus. „Wir gehen kurz an die frische Luft."

Albus nickte mit hängenden Schultern und schlurfte hinter ihr her.

Wenn Rose eins hasste, dann war es Schlurfen.

„Lass das", zischte sie und Albus hörte abrupt auf mit diesem Geräusch.

In seiner momentanen Verfassung hätte er wohl auch aufgehört zu atmen, wenn sie es verlangt hätte.

Hinter den Stallungen der Birkenhead Greens traten sie beide ins Freie, eine Weide lag vor ihnen, mit saftigem grünen Gras und hellen Zäunen.

„Was also war jetzt schon wieder mit Druella los?"

„Ihr geht es nicht gut, wegen der Schwangerschaft."

Rose verdrehte die Augen. Nicht das schon wieder.

„Albus, diese zwei Ritte sind deine letzte Chance. Vergeig' sie nicht."

Erschrocken sah Albus zu ihr auf. Vermutlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie ihm wirklich ein Ultimatum stellen würde.

„Das ist dein ernst? Und wenn ich...", er sprach das Offensichtliche nicht aus.

„Dann musst du dir einen anderen Stall suchen. Ich kann nicht mehr ewig auf dieses Theater Rücksicht nehmen, das du veranstaltest."

„Rose, wer macht hier Theater? Du bist unausstehlich, seitdem es schlecht läuft. Es kann immer schlecht laufen, egal wie sehr man sich anstrengt."

„Das es schlecht läuft ist nicht das Problem. Dass es auch deswegen schlecht läuft, weil du dich nicht im Griff hast, ist aber sehr wohl eins", war ihre Ansage.

Albus schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Wie du meinst, Rose."


	6. Ein wirklich mieser Renntag

Prairie Wing sprang schlecht vom Start ab, sodass Rose, in ihrer Loge, den Atem anhielt. Erst spät fand das großrahmige Tier seinen Takt und da war das Feld bereits meilenweit enteilt. Albus, im Sattel, schien regelrecht den Atem anzuhalten. So weit, so gut. Einmal dirigieren, dann selbst den Takt finden lassen, das war ihre Anweisung gewesen. Leider wusste sie nicht, ob er das tat, weil sie es ihm befohlen hatte, oder weil er immer noch ritt, als sei er ein Stein. Die Morgenarbeit mit Charge war ihr noch lebhaft im Gedächtnis.

Prairie Wing hatte durchaus die Möglichkeit auf einen Sieg, er war bereits zweimal platziert gewesen, wenn auch beim letzten Rennen so ziemlich alles schief gegangen war, was nur ging, sodass der Hengst abgeschlagen Letzter geworden war.

Anthony, neben ihr, blickte sorgenvoll durch sein Fernglas.

„Das kann er gar nicht mehr aufholen. So viel Speed hat das Tier nicht", murmelte er unentwegt.

„Psst", machte Rose, als die Hippogreife in die Zielgerade einbogen.

Eins musste sie ihrem Hengst lassen, das Tier hatte Herz. Mit großen Sprüngen startete der Hippogreif nun durch, die Krallen gruben sich in den Sand und die Mähne des Hengstes flatterte im Wind.

Albus tat endlich etwas. Wenn auch etwas, von zweifelhafter Natur. Er dirigierte Prairie Wing auf die proppenvolle Innenbahn. Rose sah, dass dort der silbergrüne Renndress des Rennstalls Malfoy ihm den Weg versperrte. Und nicht nur der, die noch zwei andere Tiere befanden sich sehr weit innen, sodass es unmöglich war, den Hengst durch irgendeine Lücke zu schicken, die sich vielleicht mal irgendwann auftat. Klassischer Fall von schlecht geritten.

Rose hatte bereits das Fernglas sinken lassen, als Prairie Falcons fuchsfarbenes Fell im Pulk der Ziellinie auftauchte.

„Sechster", sagte Anthony leise.

„Hol ihn ab", wies Rose Gwen an.

Für diese dilettantische Leistung gab es nicht einmal Geld. Albus schien völlig in sich zusammengesunken zu sein, als er vor den Tribünen wendete und sein Tier auscantern ließ.

„Wo war Malfoy?", fragte sie abrupt.

„Zweiter."

Die Zuschauer zerstreuten sich bereits, als die Sirene erklang. Die Sirene bedeutete nur eins: „Protest." Rose horchte auf.

„Die Rennleitung überprüft einen Vorfall zwischen Nr. 7 – Arctic Swing und Nr. 3 – Beryll Queen. Werfen Sie keine Wettscheine weg", meldete sich der magische Kommentator, Walter Bagman.

Das erste schwache Lächeln des Tages zeichnete sich auf Roses Lippen ab: Beryll Queen war das Pferd von Scorpius. Es war zwar unprofessionell, doch Rose wünschte sich aus ganzem Herzen, das man das Pferd der Malfoys zurücksetzen möge, einfach nur so, um ihr einen Gefallen zu tun, denn gesehen hatte sie nichts, allerdings hatte sie auch auf den letzten hundert Metern überhaupt nicht mehr durch ihr Fernglas geschaut.

Ihre Miene hellte sich auf, als sie den Weg zu den Stallgassen herunter lief, aber noch mit einem halben Ohr mitbekam, das man Scorpius' Pferd drei Plätze wegen Behinderung zurückgesetzt hatte.

„Geh den Renndress abholen", rief sie Anthony zu, bevor sie in die kleine Straße zu den Stallgassen einbog.

Das nächste Rennen für Sterna war erst um achtzehn Uhr, noch einiges an Zeit. Sie nahm sich vor, vor diesem Rennen kein Wort mit Albus zu wechseln, immerhin hatte er auch noch zwei Ritte für andere Besitzer, die sie nicht beeinflussen wollte. Dennoch, der Ritt war so mies gewesen, dass selbst ihr Stift ihn besser ausgeführt hätte und bei dem haderte sie schon, ihn morgens reiten zu lassen, denn entweder war er volltrunken oder übernervös. Sie wusste selbst nicht recht, warum sie zugestimmt hatte, den Kleinen Talbot in die Lehre zu nehmen, doch sein Vater hatte ihr so lange in den Ohren gelegen, bis sie zugestimmt hatte. Was für eine blöde Idee. Auch um den würde sie sich kümmern müssen. Aber Albus hatte ja noch eine Chance. Ja, wenn er nur mit Sterna gewann, dann wäre sie gnädig gestimmt. Für den schlechten Start von Prairie Wings konnte er ja nichts. Oder doch?

Verärgert trampelte Rose in die Stallgasse hinein, wo sie von einigen Hippogreifen mit einem rauen Krächzen begrüßt wurde.

Einem silbergrauen Tier, direkt am Eingang, tätschelte sie den Schnabel, dann ging sie hinüber zu Sterna, ihrer letzten Hoffnung für Albus. Gwendoline und Anthony mussten noch bei ihrem Jockey sein und er selber war sicher schon in den Renndress des Gestüts Holyhead geschlüpft, goldschwarz.

An Tagen wie diesen wünschte Rose sich das Recht auf Urlaub. Aber im Urlaub war sie schon seit zwölf Jahren nicht mehr gewesen, etwas das ihr letzter Freund, Lyle Montague hatte sich aus diesem Grund von ihr getrennt. Über diesen Fakt war sie immer noch nicht besonders traurig, irgendwie reizte es sie einfach nicht, ihren Rennstall für einen Mann aufzugeben, denn früher oder später wollten sie alle genau das von ihr. Was erst noch als große Toleranz gepriesen wurde, war nachher der Grund, weswegen sie reihenweise davon liefen. Nun ja, ihr Vater hatte dafür natürlich einen schlauen Spruch gehabt: „Man geht halt nicht mit einem Slytherin aus." Als ob er ihr noch etwas vorschreiben könnte.

Bei dem Gedanken an ihren Vater musste Rose lachen. Wie lang war es her, dass er sie besucht hatte? Sicherlich schon ein halbes Jahr.

„Miss Weasley?"

Sie hatte Anthony gar nicht kommen gehört.

„Ja?"

„Soll ich Sterna schon mal striegeln?"

Rose sah auf ihre Muggeluhr – ein Geschenk ihrer Mutter. „Nein, lass nur. Sie wird sonst unruhig."

Stimmgewirr am Eingang der Stallungen. Laute, harsche Worte. Rose spitzte die Ohren.

„Unglaublich! So etwas Dämliches hab ich mein Lebtag noch nicht erlebt. Diese Richter sollte man..." tobte Scorpius böse und warf etwas auf den Boden.

Seine zwei Stallburschen flüchteten sich in die Boxen der Vollblut Hippogreife, um sich zu beschäftigen.

„Sieh zu, dass der Hengst in fünf Minuten fertig ist", herrschte Scorpius seinen Gehilfen an und wandte sich dann wieder an seinen Begleiter. „Ich werde Einspruch gegen dieses Urteil einlegen. So geht niemand mit Scorpius Malfoy um."

Rose kicherte in ihr Taschentuch. War der kleine Malfoy noch nie bestraft worden? Wenn nicht, dann war es höchste Zeit gewesen. Mehr als einmal hatten die Richter, vor allem in Bristol, großzügig weggesehen, wenn es eine Überprüfung betreffend der malfoyschen Hippogreife gab, während Rose schon wegen weit weniger schwerwiegenden Ereignissen Strafe hatte zahlen müssen.

„Was gibt's da zu lachen?", grunzte er in ihre Richtung.

Der Herr mit Zylinder und Stock an seiner Seite wirkte furchtbar overdressed für eine Wochentagsveranstaltung. Vermutlich ein Besitzer.

„Gar nichts", entgegnete sie süß lächelnd.

Von den Tribünen her erklang Lärm. Offenbar war das nächste Rennen gestartet worden, das Publikum hatte den Renntag ziemlich enthusiastisch angenommen und es waren ungewöhnlich viele Zauberer und Hexen auf der Bahn. Das würde wieder lange Schlangen vor den Registrierungsbüros bedeuten, die neben den Wettschaltern am meisten Platz auf der Rennbahn brauchten. Aber wie sollte man sonst die Rennen sauber halten, wenn man nicht jedem Zauberer seinen Stab wegnahm?

Blasiert stolzierten Malfoy und sein Monopoly Mann von dannen, während die Lautstärke von den Tribünen anschwoll. Klang nach einem spannenden Rennen, doch Rose sah sich selten Rennen an, in denen nicht mindestens einer ihrer Hippogreife lief.

Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Menge draußen. Da musste etwas ausnehmend spannendes passiert sein und neugierig spitzte Rose die Ohren, doch bis hierhin drang die Stimme von Walter Bagman nicht durch. Dann wurde es still. Kein Applaus für den Sieger? Was war denn da los?

Rose hörte Hufgetrappel auf dem Vorhof, dann das Schleifen von Krallen auf dem Asphalt. Halb richtete sie sich darauf ein, einen losen Hippogreif einzufangen, doch dann erblickte sie Gwendoline, die Prairie Falcon zu einem strengen Trab antrieb und zielstrebig auf sie zueilte.

Rose stand auf, um Gwen dafür zur Rede zu stellen, der Hippogreif sollte nach dem Rennen nicht traben, doch als sie das bleiche Gesicht des Mädchens sah, erschrak sie.

„Was ist?", verlangte sie, so ruhig wie möglich, zu wissen.

„Albus", keuchte Gwen. „Albus ist gefallen."

Rose zog einen Schmollmund. „Der fällt mindestens drei Mal im Monat."

„Ja, aber er steht nicht wieder auf. Die Heiler sind gerade bei ihm."

„Nein...", flüsterte Rose. „Wieso?"

„Ich habe es nicht gesehen, aber Milicent, die Arbeitsreiterin von Badges und Blame Stables hat mir gesagt, dass sein Hippogreif sich überschlagen hat."

Aschfahl nahm Rose dem Mädchen den Hengst ab und dirigierte ihn in seine Box.

„Geh zu dem verrückten Lovegood und frag, ob er Albus' Ritt übernehmen kann. Anthony, du kümmerst dich um Sterna. Hol sie nicht zu früh aus der Box. Sie regt sich viel zu schnell auf. Ich gehe und schaue nach Albus."


	7. Plan B

Rose knallte wütend die Magic Rider auf ihren Schreibtisch. Ein Foto von Albus Sturz prangte auf der Titelseite und die quälende Überschrift: „Hat er es noch drauf?", vervollständigten ihre miese Laune. Albus war ins St. Mungos Krankenhaus für magische Gebrechen eingeliefert worden und die Heilerin hatte keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er für mindestens eine Woche ausfiel. Eine Woche. Das waren drei volle Renntage, für die sie einen anderen Reiter auftreiben musste. Und den Spinner Lovegood kam ihr nicht noch einmal in den Sattel. Hätte sie ihr Gewicht nicht gehindert – nicht, dass Rose dick oder überhaupt nur schwer gewesen wäre, aber die geforderten 52 Kilo für Waterloo brachte sie nun einmal nicht auf die Waage – sie wäre selber geritten. Aber das war unmöglich. Lovegood hatte den Start verpennt, die Peitsche verloren und am Ende sogar die Bleidecke, die Sterna trug, um das geforderte Gewicht zu bringen, weil er daran herumgezuppelt hatte. So hatte Sterna das Bisschen Geld, das sie eigentlich verdient hatte, auch noch verloren. Wie fand man dafür im Rennen überhaupt Zeit? Lovegood musste betrunken gewesen sein! Oder aber die andere Variante: Am Wahnsinn der Lovegood Familie war doch etwas dran.

Einen kurzen Moment überlegte sie, die Hippogreife zurückzuziehen, doch sie wusste, ihre Besitzer würden in dem Fall unruhig werden, immerhin stand der Burbage Memoriam Cup an, das war immerhin ein Gruppe II Rennen und äußerst wichtig.

„Anthony, wir brauchen einen neuen Jockey", sagte sie zum hundertsten Male an diesem Morgen. Normalerweise ließ sie sich keine Arbeit ihrer Pferde entgehen, aber heute hatte sie sich nicht ein Lot angesehen. Gwen und Kelly würden es schon richten. Und wenn nicht … nun, das machte mittlerweile auch keinen Unterschied mehr.

„Wen hat Malfoy als Stalljockey?", kam ihr eine Idee. Natürlich wusste sie, wer Vertragsjockey der Malfoys war, doch bei besonders schlechter Laune ließ ihr Namensgedächtnis sie schlagartig im Stich.

„Er hat zwei", assistierte Anthony geflissentlich wie immer. „Silvio Lestrange."

„Lestrange? Ich dachte die gäbe es gar nicht mehr, seitdem … na, du weißt schon", warf sie ein. „Den habe ich aber noch nie reiten gesehen."

„Können Sie auch gar nicht, Miss Weasley. Lestrange hat letzte Woche die Lizenz erworben."

„Wie hat er seine Prüfung bestanden?"

„Mit Auszeichnung."

„Und der andere?"

„Den kennen Sie doch. Clarence Vane."

Rose tippte sich vor die Stirn. Natürlich, Clarence. Der war bekannt dafür, die Reitorder so lange zu beachten, wie das Tier gut lief, danach kassierte er lieber eine Strafe für Peitschenmissbrauch, statt einem hoffnungslos geschlagenen Tier Schonung zu gewähren.

„Hol mir Silvio Lestrange her", befahl sie.

Anthony schaute sie fragend an.

„Nicht fragen, machen! Anthony, hol ihn her. Vielleicht hat Malfoy ihn noch nicht verdorben."

Kopfschüttelnd schlurfte ihr Assistenztrainer von dannen, er musste sie für verrückt halten. Nun, vielleicht war sie das auch, zumindest ein bisschen. Seufzend erhob sich Rose und ging nach draußen. Die Bahn lag ruhig da, im hellen Sonnenlicht. Eigentlich ein schöner Morgen, wenn nur alles nicht so schief laufen würde. Gwen und Kelly drehten eine ruhige Runde um die Bahn mit zwei jungen Vollblut Hippogreifen. Wenigstens hielt sich hier, auf ihrer Heimatbahn, noch jeder an ihre Anweisungen.

Gwen winkte ihr zu, als sie an ihrem Büro vorbei kam und Rose winkte müde zurück. Sie tat den Mädchen unrecht, wenn sie sich ihnen gegenüber so mürrisch zeigte, aber es fiel ihr schwer, die Unbesorgte zu spielen, solange sie so in den Seilen hing.

„Miss Weasley?", rief Anthony aus dem Büro. „Mr. Lestrange hat Zeit. Er könnte per Flohpulver herkommen."

„In Ordnung", nickte sie und starrte wieder auf ihre Hippogreife.

Es dauerte, wie Rose fand, nur ein paar Sekunden, dann stand Anthony mit einem jungen dunkelhaarigen Mann neben ihr.

„Miss Weasley?", sagte der junge Bursche. „Mein Name ist Silvano Lestrange."

Sie reichte ihm die Hand und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. Sie durfte auf den Neuling nicht verzweifelt wirken. Das war essenziell wichtig für ihren Plan.

„Ich habe dich hergebeten, weil ich dir gerne ein paar Ritte auf meinen Vollblut Hippogreifen anbieten würde."

Lestranges Wangen wurden sogar noch rot. Wie alt mochte er sein? Kaum älter als achtzehn, schätzte sie.

„Ich würde das gerne annehmen, aber ich weiß noch nicht, wie viele Ritte ich für Mr. Malfoy ausführen soll. Er hat nur durchblicken lassen, dass ich wohl diese Woche noch meinen ersten Ritt bekomme."

„Wo hast du deine Ausbildung absolviert?", fragte sie.

„Bei Land's End Stables."

„Bei Ivjay Patil?"

Er nickte, begeistert, dass sie seinen eher kleineren Rennstall kannte. Die Patils trainierten kaum mehr als zehn Pferde. Und Rose war ebenfalls begeistert, denn das bedeutete, dass Lestrange noch nicht vollends von Malfoy in Beschlag genommen worden war. Nein, mehr noch, er hatte bei einem fairen Trainer gelernt, der seine Pferde anständig vorbereitete und seine Rennen nicht regelmäßig am grünen Tisch gewann.

„Was zahlt dir Malfoy?", kam sie nun zum eigentlichen Herzstück ihres Plans.

„Das Übliche", erwiderte Silvio.

„Du kriegst das Doppelte von mir, wenn du den Vertrag mit ihm löst", fiel sie mit der Tür ins Haus.

Nur so konnte sie diesen Jungen kriegen und gleichzeitig Malfoy eins auswischen. Oh, welch' Genugtuung wäre der nächste Renntag, selbst wenn sämtliche Hippogreife verlören.

„Aber, Miss", begann er zaghaft. „Es ist schwierig, sich Mr. Malfoy zu widersetzen. Er hat doch so viel Einfluss."

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein. Solltest du ungerechtfertigt bestraft oder gesperrt werden, werde ich dafür aufkommen. Aber das darf dir kein Freibrief für rüpelhaftes Benehmen und Missachtung der Rennordnung sein."

Schnell beeilte sich Silvio, ihr zu versichern, dass er sich natürlich an alle geltenden Regeln halten würde.

„Du könntest schon Sonntag in einem Gruppe Rennen an den Start gehen", spielte sie ihren letzten Trumpf aus.

Die Augen des Jungen leuchteten vor Begeisterung. „Im ernst?"

„Ja."

Rose wusste, dass es riskant war, einen Jockey anzustellen, der sich streng genommen nicht einmal so schimpfen durfte, da er bei vier Rennen noch nicht einmal (geschweige denn fünfzig Mal) gewonnen hatte, doch die Hauptsache war, dass sie jemanden hatte, der ihre Anweisungen befolgte. Und die Krönung, war Malfoys dämliches Gesicht. Er hatte den Kleinen nicht umsonst angestellt. Das sollte ihr Qualitätsmerkmal genug sein.

„Sag mir, Kleiner", murmelte sie, „ … Lestrange … wie kommt das? Ich dachte immer, davon wären keine mehr übrig?"

„Ich bin bei Pflegeeltern groß geworden", murmelte der Junge. Offenbar war es ihm unangenehm darüber zu sprechen.

„Ich erlebe mit deinem Nachnamen hoffentlich keine unangenehmen Überraschungen, oder?"

Silvio schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste."

Rose nickte, zwar nicht vollends ohne Zweifel, aber immer noch positiver gestimmt, als die letzten paar Tage.

„Anthony, mach uns einen Vertrag fertig", wies sie ihren Assistenztrainer an. „Und du, Kleiner, schwing dich in den Sattel. Lass dir von Gwen und Kelly zeigen, wo Charge steht."

Anthonys Blick sprach Bände. Nun, der Junge brauchte eben eine richtige Feuerprobe. Wer wäre da besser geeignet als Charge?

Erst als Silvio mit Kelly und Gwen, die ihren Canter beendet hatten, in Richtung Stallungen verschwunden war, kam ihr der Gedanke, dass Albus diese Nachricht als Verrat empfinden könnte. Ach, Blödsinn, sagte sie sich selbst, um sich zu beruhigten. Das war Albus selber schuld. So oft hatte sie ihm gedroht und doch nie eine Drohung wahr gemacht. Jetzt wurde es ernst. Ja, vielleicht spornte es ihn sogar an? Nein, in seinem Zustand wohl eher nicht. Nun, sie hatte ihn ja nicht entlassen. Er war immer noch ihr erster Mann im Sattel. Aber vielleicht konnte sie ihm von jetzt an drastischer klarmachen, dass er diesen Status jederzeit verlieren könnte, wenn er sich weiterhin so unzuverlässig benahm.

In ihre Gedanken versunken, ging Rose wieder zurück in ihr Büro und setzte sich dort an den Schreibtisch.

„Miss Weasley", sagte Anthony, der ihr wie ein Schatten, ständig folgte, wenn sie sich im Stall herumtrieb. „Ist das wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen?"

„Die beste Idee, die ich auf die Schnelle hatte", gestand sie sich ihre Ängste nun doch ein.

Lestrange war unerfahren, jung und vielleicht doch genau so ein Kriecher wie seine liebe Verwandtschaft.

„Wir werden sehen, ob es Ihre beste Idee war", antwortete er diplomatisch. „Ich kümmere mich um ein entsprechendes Schriftstück für den Jungen. Nachher löst er Malfoys Vertrag nicht, weil er sich vor ihm fürchtet."

Dankend legte Rose Anthony den Arm auf die Schulter. „Daran hatte ich nicht gedacht. Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich habe."

Entgegen ihrer düsteren Laune, heute Morgen, musste Rose sogar lächeln, als sie das sagte.


End file.
